bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Woods
The Forbidden Woods is a location in Bloodborne. Description The Forbidden Woods is a forest on the outskirts of Yharnam. It is home to a village of those chased from the city, and the nesting grounds of giant, venomous snakes. Entering the forest is forbidden by the Church. There are many different places that make up the Forbidden Woods, as it is one of the largest areas in Bloodborne. There are two forests, two windmills, and a village. Access The path to the Forbidden Woods is through the large plaza with two Church Giants roaming around that connects Cathedral Ward with the Grand Cathedral. The path is at the side and is blocked by one of the giants. The Forbidden Woods door will lie at the end of the path. The Forbidden Woods door will be locked and requires a password. The password is obtained by investigating the skull on top of the altar in the Grand Cathedral, after defeating Vicar Amelia. Shortcut to Iosefka's Clinic In the Forbidden Woods, there is an Underground Cavern which leads to the grave blocked off by the locked gate in the game. In order to reach this area, follow the lanterns to the first village in the Woods, the one right before the oily mire, and go up and around to the wooden shacks. There is a hidden path which leads off to the left of the dog cages. This path leads underground to a poison swamp inhabited by Church Giants and Parasite Larva. This area does have a lot of Blood Gems, so it is advisable to bring Antidote and wear either the Black Church Set or the White Church Set. Connects to * Cathedral Ward * Forbidden Grave *Central Yharnam (near Iosefka's Clinic) Unmarked Area * Windmill NPCs *Afflicted Beggar at the Windmill. *Valtr, Master of the League (Patch v1.07) at the Windmill. Enemies *Huntsman *Rabid Dog *Carrion Crow *Executioner *Parasite Larva *Rotted Corpse *Church Giant (Bare Fists) *Snake Ball *Great Snake Ball *Maneater Boar *Celestial Minion *Snake Parasite *Large Huntsman *Younger Madaras Twin Bosses *Abhorrent Beast (True form of the Afflicted Beggar if attacked by the player) *Shadow of Yharnam Note *There are several traps in the area. These traps are activated by stepping on a pile of wood and can be fatal. *A clue, in the form of a Note, can be found atop a tower in the Cathedral Ward, hinting to the whereabouts of the password needed to open the Forbidden Woods gate (that being the skull upon the altar in the Grand Cathedral). It states: ** "A watchman of Byrgenwerth guards the gate with a password, the sacred adage of the Grand Cathedral." Trivia * According to the description on the Butcher Set, the denizens of the woods often bring home their beast prey for their forbidden research. * The denizens of the woods are hostile towards Yharnamites, as the scarecrows made with Yharnamite huntsmen's attire indicate this hostility. Gallery Forbidden_Woods_concept_art_1.jpg|Forbidden Woods concept art Forbidden_Woods_concept_art_2.jpg Forbidden_Woods_concept_art_3.jpg Forbidden_Woods_concept_art_4.jpg Forbidden_Woods_concept_art_5.jpg|Concept art of the poison swamp Dark forest 2.jpg Forbidden_Woods_4.jpg Forbidden_Woods_1.jpg Forbidden_Woods_2.jpg Forbidden_Woods_3.jpg Bloodborne™_20150624124759.jpg Bloodborne™_20150624125510.jpg Bloodborne™_20150624134643.jpg Forbidden_Woods_5.jpg Bloodborne™_20151013085621.jpg Forbidden_Woods_7.jpg|The poison swamp Bloodborne™_20151014172935.jpg|A Church Giant in the slow poison swamp Forbidden_Woods_8.jpg Forbidden_Woods_9.jpg|The shortcut to Iosefka's Clinic Forbidden_Woods_6.jpg Forbidden Woods №20.png Forbidden Woods №19.png Forbidden Woods №17.png Forbidden Woods №13.png Forbidden Woods №14.png Forbidden Woods №16.png Forbidden Woods №12.png Forbidden Woods №9.png Forbidden Woods №2.png IMG_0581.JPG Videos de:Verbotener Wald Category:Locations Category:Frontier Headstone Lamps